


Embrace of the shadow

by HarryQueen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Diamond a bitch, Black pearl needs one too, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, F/F, Fusion, Future Vision, Implied/Referenced Torture, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Steven needs a hug, Torture, Yuri, more violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryQueen/pseuds/HarryQueen
Summary: They were always told there was only four Diamonds, three after Rose shattered Pink. O what a lie! They never heard about the evilest of them; Black Diamond. The Forgotten, the Banished, and the one the other wanted to never see again.But she does remember them and in her bitterness, she plans her revenge, sending her best gems on Earth after learning the planet belonged to the youngest Diamond without knowing about her demise.This is how Black Pearl landed on Beach City.This is how the Crystal Gems met their greatest opponent.This is how Earth had to face its greatest menace.Could the Crystals gems be about to face her or their home would be lost?However, there always light even in the darkest place, even in the heart of an enemy. They just need to light it up.





	1. The future Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about posting it empty with a sentence making no sense. That was a mistake since I did it on my phone wo doesn't like the site very well.  
> I wrote this on Wattpad first (I forgot I posted the English version there and not the French one so I translate it again for nothing), but I make a new account and I will use this one now (HarryQueensie). So I will erase the others story soon.  
> I had this idea while on Pinterest, comming across some artwork of Black Diamond that I found beautiful and than some about Pink diamond behin evil. So I had this idea of Black D behin the evil one and since every diamond has a pearl with their color, I could only had a Black Pearl!  
> I had originally also posted two song with the first chapter; at the beginning it was Angel of war by Brunhuville and at the end Bad moon rising by Benj Heard (CCR Cover). I hope you'll enjoy that first chapter!

                                                                             

The cold wind blew through her hair gently, dancing on her skin with invisibles fingers. No clouds to mask the moon and the stars light, giving her the chance to look at them. There was no smile on her lips, but two in her mind. Garnet couldn't remember a night so calm without an incident happening to them. Everyone else slept deeply inside the house, but the fusion wasn't able to find hers.

She could only think about Jasper, about Hameworld; they knew about Steven being Rose Quartz. They would want to come here, again, and finish what they started; destroying the planet. It was only a question of time before they arrive. Yet, she saw absolutely nothing coming from Homeworld in the near future.

Jasper was still running somewhere and she was the only real menace they had to take care of. Garnet knew that Steven, and even the others, wouldn't want it but she wanted to shatter her. After all what she had done, after all that time, Jasper didn't change her mind and would still want to destroy them and maybe shatter Rose's son.

She could never let that happen! Never!

But the orange gem was nowhere to be seen either. She was hiding, preparing her next attack certainly and Garnet was there, waiting for it. Of course, she couldn't predict everything and the soldier could still surprise them in the wrong way.

Her three eyes land on her palms, on her gems. She was a fusion, a powerfull one, but she had her limits just like everyone else. Jasper, she could beat her again for what Garnet knew, and shatter her this time. A shiver ran through her spine at this thought.

\- "Garnet?" asked a sleepy voice.

Putting back her visor, the fusion turned her head to see a half asleep Steven behind her.

\- "What are you doing outside at this hour Steven? You should be sleeping"

\- "I was, but I had a bad dream," Yawned the teen before sitting next to her. Garnet put an arm around him, keeping Steven against her to make him feel protected. "Everyone was there, but something was wrong. We were on the ground, panting and hurt and the mist was everywhere and it was so dense! There was a black and huge figure. It was terrifying, more than facing Jasper the first time. Than its palm began to shine and... and I woke up."

Garnet listens to him, without showing any emotion even if she tensed slightly. She could see where it was terrifying.

\- "But the true terrifying part was this second form, the smaller one. I-I don't know why, but I felt like I was facing a monster... a bloodthirsty monster. Like a predator it kept turning around us, bounding on us each time we tried to get up, pinning us to the ground with all its strength."

Now Steven was crying and shaking against the fusion's side. With a gentle hand, Garnet dried the tears of the teen's cheeks.

\- "Steven, it was only a very, _very_ , bad dream. It's over now and you know that I would never let something bad happening to you or the others."

The small boy nodded, hiding his head against her side still crying. The poor teen must have searched for her or Pearl or Amethyst without finding them for what must have felt like hours for him. Kissing Steven's forehead gently, Garnet took him in her arms.

\- "Come on, I will take you inside. I will stand on your side tonight in case you have another nightmare alright?"

Without waiting for an answer, the fusion gets up and came inside the house, Steven in her arms. The teen say nothing and let her put him back in bed.

\- "I'm just here Steven, you are safe now."

With a nod, the boy closes his eyes and soon felt asleep.

Sitting on the floor, Garnet sighed and took of her visor again before putting her face in her left palm. She wasn't worried about Steven, the bad dream in itself, but more about the fact that he was having them. Steven was too young, too innocent for the last events; they were taking away his innocence! And Garnet hated the fact that there was nothing she can do about it. After all, no matter is she didn't wanted Steven to come on mission with them, she knew that the teen would find a way to come anyway. He was stubborn after all, just like his mother.

Before she knew it, without her wanting it, a vision hit her hard.

_Like a ghost, Sapphire stood here, her head turned toward the night sky. A black spaceship shaping like an arm stood there in place, twenty foot in the air. Under it, a dark and black figure stands there, laughing madly._

_She talked, her voice singing with amusement and mockery, but what surprised the Sapphire was how sweet she sounded behind it. Her pale grey skin, her black and white eyes (surprisingly her sclera was black and her iris white without pupil) shining with intelligence. Her gem, a black pearl, appeared on her collar, but a necklace was surrounding it. Her black hair danced in the sea's wind._

_The blue gem saw her fusion attacking after the enemy had talked. She saw the black one laugh as the ship fired, making Garnet retrieve. Frozen by fear, facing that beautiful monster, Sapphire didn't event saw what had happened to the others. Her only eye locked on the new Pearl until another figure appeared; a smol ruby! She looked terrorized, not by the Black Pearl as she enlaced her leg with her arms, but by_ them _! She even pointed at Pearl saying something that angered the black gem, gem which started to glow._

Gasping slightly, Garnet grabbed her own thighs and squeezed them painfully. Panting she looked at Steven as she find back her blank face. Who were this Black Pearl and this Ruby? Why was the red gem afraid of them? So much question without answer and only worry to fill her and she would have to tell the others about this new menace.


	2. A pale dark hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here the new chapter! It was already half written and translated so it wasn't long for me to finish. I do hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like ❤

  

In the infinity of space, surrounded by billion of small white shining points, a tall and dark figure admired the view. A grey hand on her black gem, the pearl caressed it gently with her fingertips. She was worried about this mission apprehended it. She knew how strong she was, after all, wasn't she Black Diamond bodyguard? Yet, she knew she'll have to face a Diamond. The youngest, maybe, but still one of the strongest gem alive.

Yet, the darkest pearl felt excitement. She had the right to live the side of Black Diamond, to live this false home. Ô how did she missed Homeworld and the good old time when she didn’t have to wear a collar like a dog.

Unconsciously, Black started to trace the shape and curves of her necklace. As beautiful as the piece of jewellery could be, it was in fact nothing else but a way to keep her loyal and passive. A high electric shock could hit her at anytime, was it because she failed or enraged Black Diamond, or because the high figure of authority wanted it.

  
Closing her eyes a second, the old gem tried to forget everything, to empty her mind. Calm and serenity, focusing on nothing to find inner-peace. Stress, she didn’t know it, yet sometime she felt anxious as ever and she hated it. Those feeling were weakness, her bad memories as well! She couldn't have any, or it would cost her to be shattered. Her, or one of her minions, aka her friends.

  
Opening her black and white eyes, the dark gem lends them on the two peridots in front of her. Of course, it was her, the pearl, who controlled the ship. Yet, the two green gems helped her with the consoles and the others controls. Behind her, her sweet and dangerous Dalmatian Jasper. The warrior gem was watching her back like always and Black could only fell safe as the white and black jasper watched over her.

  
She knew her from her awakening from the kindergarden to now. She taught her how to fight, lead her to become the strong gem Dalmatian was now.

  
A soft sight left her lips as she looked at her vicious lapis. The blue gem seemed somewhere else in her own mind. Her gem throned on her forehead proudly. She was almost as pale as her Ruby, almost as old. They been through so much together; shattering and being putting back together. The tortures affected the lapis more than her, breaking slowly her mind. Yet, her old friend seemed sane enough to recognize her and listen to her orders. Like everyone else, she wore the same necklace.

\- “Lapis, don't forget; you do nothing out of my orders or without my approval.”

The blue woman didn't answered verbally, but lazily nodded. Smirking, the pearl looked at her right. Her Ruby, her precious Ruby was there, smiling, stirring her legs happily. She looked so innocent, so full of joy, but Black knew how broken and sad her dear friend was. They knew each other from the first day, went through everything together. The good like the worse times, they never left the other behind even if it cost them. A sad smile appeared on her lips.

\- “And you, old friend, don't get in trouble.”

  
\- “I'm never in trouble! It's the troubles who find me!” She giggled softly.

 _You are impossible_ _Ruby_ , though the black gem with a smile.

  
A screeching sound surprised them all. Hurtful for their ears, it screamed with emergency.

\- “What the -" tried to said Lapis before being ejected of her seat as something hit the spaceship

  
\- “It an asteroids belt my Pearl!” screamed the first peridot, clearly panicking.

  
\- “Are you stupid or what you clod?!” asked the second, hitting her behind the head. “We just entered in a kin of belt made of remains Black. Its look like pieces of ship and… gems"

A heavy silence felt on the group as Black looked at the say remains, eyes wide open in astonishment. How… how could it be possible? They weren't just pink ships, but also homeworld ships. What have happen?

  
\- “Even if its not a good one, it is a sign that we're arriving at our destination. Be ready my friends, the fight will be legendary.” Black announced, solemnly, her face blank yet deadly serious.

No matters what had happened here, they couldn't turn back and flied. They weren't clods, but feared warriors and they had a mission; taking down Pink Diamond and take her planet to announce the return of Black Diamond.

  
No matters the price.


	3. Honey, you got a big storm comming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but the job was hard lately and I had bad news comming about some family's member health.
> 
> I still hope you'll enjoy this one, the next shouldn't be long to come.

 

Like a wildfire, the sunset light up the morning sky, tainting the clouds with orange and yellow. The sunlight’s pierced through the windows, touching Garnet face and heating her skin. Already awake, the fusion wasn't bothered as her eyes laid on the young teen next to her.

  
During all night, Garnet stands awake, next to Steven, trying to see something else, but each time her future vision would show her the black pearl, the small ruby and the black hand spaceship. Each time, the same scene in every details. It was almost angering the tall gem, but Sapphire kept them calm. After all, there must be a reason if the future wouldn't change even if she tried to see every possibility.

Something was off and Garnet couldn't find what it was. Almost like a cloud blocking the sunlight or the moon blocking the sun during a eclipse; something blocked the sight of every other possibility. It make her feel vulnerable and the old gem hated it.

Yet a part of her, Sapphire, couldn't wait to meet those gem. The fusion felt excitement, like if she had waited for them during centuries, when in fact, she knew none of them.

It was such a strange feeling that the fusion couldn't understand. Why would she felt excited to meet gems that clearly were going to attack them? Yet, it seemed it was them whose started everything.

Meanwhile, inside of her, Sapphire was clearly the one who was the most affected by the vision. She couldn't stop herself thinking about this beautiful monster who'll arrive sooner than later. The way her voice sang every word, like the voice of a mermaid; irresistible. Everything screamed how dangerous the black gem was, yet, she stayed gracious.

On the other side, Ruby felt jealous. How could her Sapphire think about another one than her in those ways? Even if the red gem had to say her future enemy had her way to be mysterious and charming, Ruby wasn’t fascinated by her. She felt, in fact, more troubled and worried at her sight. Even overwhelming by jealousy, Ruby didn't felt anger, but sadness; was she about to lose her love?

\- “ _Ruby, you won't lose me._ ” Resonate Sapphire voice in Garnet's head. “ _I do not know why she fascinate me so much, but I assure you, she won’t stole me.”_

Those words calmed the impulsive gem who gave Garnet a smile on her lips. Of course no one could stole her Sapphire! She was the best after all and no one deserved the princess. No one was good enough for her blue beauty!

Except her of course.

\- “Oh, Garnet, you’re already up?”

Turning her head, the named laid her three eyes on Pearl. How different was she compared to the black beast she saw earlier! Visibly not a warrior, her friend looked almost fragile like a porcelain doll.

\- “Yes, Steven had a bad dream and I promised to keep an eye on him.”

Should she talk about her vision or keep it for her for now? After all the small and pale Ruby seemed to be hurt by Pearl, in a way or another, so should she averts her?

\- “Oh no, I hope he didn’t have another one?” Asked Pearl as she came closer

\- “No, he slept peacefully the rest of the night.”

The oldest crystal gem nodded before she sight.

\- “Maybe we should stop taking Steven with us? He’s only a child and... and we don’t even know what would happen if he was injured too badly. After all, we know nothing about hybrids and...”

\- “Everything's going to be alright, beside Steven would never forgive us if we push him away from the missions. You should know by now that Steven will follow us no matter if we want it or not.”

Silent felt between them as Garnet looked at Rose's son. She had the same thoughts earlier, but knew they can do nothing, only protecting him the best they can. Want it or not, Steven was only a half gem and one day he would... die. Was it from age or something else since he could still fall sick and still aged.

\- “ I bet you didn't get sleep! Maybe you can go to your room and I keep an eye on Steven while you caught some sleep? Sound good right?” asked the pearl and without answering Garnet left in silence.

She had to much to think about anyway and be in private may help her taking a decision.

Entering her room, Garnet sat, starting to meditate.

She needed to warn her friends about the upcoming menace and what she knew about them. Maybe she could prevent Pearl from hurting the Ruby and so, angering the Black Pearl. If they could avoid a fight, it would be a good start. Maybe even talk a bit and make them leave without any confrontation.

Yet, if they were ready for their arrival, what if it was what provoked the events that would lead them to the fight? Should she keep everything quiet and take care of everything herself? It might prevent Pearl behavior if the fusion took care of the Ruby? Yet, no matter how hard she had tried, everything showed her that they would face the Black Pearl.

A shiver ran through her spine as she remembered the sound of the shot from the spaceship, the dark light coming from the black pearl's gem. The vision always stopped before she could see her weapon, or before she could identify how many they were in the ship. But Garnet know for sure there was more than one person left in the ship. A feeling she trusted just like her visions.

Sighing, the tall gem laid on her bed, closing her eyes. This time, she didn’t tried to see the future, but find sleep. After all, Pearl was right and she needed some rest before they arrive on earth.

Garnet didn't know when, but she finally felt in a dreamless sleep only to be awaken by a loud sound and the scream of Steven. To be fair, it was only thank to the second if she opened her eyes.

The next second, she stormed out of her room and exited the house only to see a cloud of smoke rising in the air some miles away in the ocean.

Frozen on place for a second, the fusion admired the dark cloud so similar to a storm cloud. She knew who had crashed in the water. It was the beginning of their arrival and nothing would stop it, only if they don't commit any mistake. Taking of her visor, she looked at Amethyst.

\- “ Don't burn the house. I'll be absent for a moment. The gem that crashed isn't an enemy, but I prefer to go alone. Jasper is still out after all.”

Without another word, the tall woman walked into the water, disappearing soon inside the ocean. It didn't take long for her to find a cracked ruby floating in front of her. Gently, the fusion took her in her hand, caressing the crack. Luckily, Steven could heal her without any problem. Soon she’ll be forming again and Garnet could ask her questions and, of course, protect her from what ever Pearl could do to her.

Without a look for the emergency module, Garnet turned around, walking back to the beach, taking her time and preparing herself for what was coming.


End file.
